The Pregnant Alcoholic
by GDW311
Summary: Cana Alberon is Pregnant with Natsu's child after a drunken party what is she to do. One-Shot Natana. I own nothing.


Cana Alberona is staring at her pregnancy test in shock, it has been a month and a half since the Tenrou Group had returned from their seven year hibernation. During the party that followed Cana had decided to make up for seven years worth of drinking, this led to her becoming quite inebriated. When she woke up the following day, she found herself in the same bed as Natsu Dragneel, it was clear by the fact that they were both naked that they had sex during the night. Cana and Natsu both vowed not to mention this, Cana because of how embarrassing it would be if the Guild found out she and Natsu had sex, Natsu because of how afraid he was of Gildarts' reaction that he had violated his precious 'baby girl'. This had led to the two of them being awkward around each other, which the Guild had picked up on all of them wondering what had happened between the pair.

However when Cana had missed her period she began panicking, so she decided to take a pregnancy test in the hope it would be negative, however it was positive. This leaves Cana with a dilemma, she could either; get rid of the baby meaning her problems would go away, or she could keep it and raise it as a single mother since she doubted Natsu would help as he's to much of a free spirit to be tied down like that, and even if he did he'd likely be a hindrance. Sighing Cana decides she needs some advice.

(Scene Break)

Cana is currently knocking on Porlyusica's door, as she waits for the elderly woman to open up she begins to have second thoughts, but before she can change her mind the door opens revealing the stern faced Porlyusica.

"What do you want?" Porlyusica asks in a stern voice.

"I need your advice." Cana says.

"I'm not one people normally come to for advice for. What do you need advice for?" Porlyusica asks.

"I'm pregnant and..." Cana begins but is cut of by a loud male voice.

"WHAT?" The voice of Makarov shouts.

Suddenly the former Guild Master of Fairy Tail Makarov Dreyar appears in the doorway.

"Did I just hear you right Cana?" Makarov asks.

Cana looks at the elderly man like a deer caught in the headlights before sighing.

"Yes master you heard me right." Cana says.

Makarov then brings Cana into Porlyusica's house, which the elderly woman doesn't object to. He then places Cana in a chair while he and Porlyusica take seats opposite of her.

"How long have you been pregnant?" Porlyusica asks.

"A month and a half." Cana answers.

"When did you find out?" Makarov asks.

"Earlier today." Cana answers.

"Was the impregnation before or after your seven year nap?" Porlyusica asks.

"After." Cana answers.

"Who is the father?" Makarov asks.

Cana hesitates before answering.

"Natsu Dragneel." Cana answers.

Makarov and Porlyusica are both shocked by this, they'd have thought Gray or Laxus certainly not Natsu, hell they weren't even aware he knew what sex was.

"So that's why the two of you have been so awkward with each other." Makarov states.

Cana nods.

"I wasn't aware the two of you were dating." Makarov says.

"We aren't. We just got drunk and wound up in bed together." Cana says.

"I wasn't aware alcohol could affect your decision making." Porlyusica says.

"It was probably the party we had after we got back, Cana went way overboard in her drinking, come to think of it a lot of members got way toasted that night." Makarov says.

Cana nods letting the two know Makarov was right.

"So what do you need advice on?" Porlyusica asks.

"About what should I do with the baby." Cana says.

"You mean if you should keep it or not?" Makarov asks.

Cana nods making the two elders sigh. Makarov believed that Cana should keep the baby as children were precious gifts, but he also knows that this decision lies solely with Cana and that he could not force her to choose the one he would like, whichever choice she made Makarov would stand by her.

"If you keep the child it won't have Dragonslayer Magic, so you won't need to worry about fangs." Porlyusica says.

"Why won't it have Dragon Slayer Magic?" Cana asks genuinely curious.

"The only way to get Dragon Slayer Magic is to either be taught by a Dragon, or have a Dragon Lacrima inserted into your body, in fact it was because the offspring of Dragon Slayers wanted to also become Dragon Slayers that the process of inserting Dragon Lacrimas into a body first came about." Makarov says.

Cana nods since it made sense.

"Also if you choose to keep the child, you'll have to give up alcohol until at least it has been born." Porlyusica says.

Cana pales at this as it would mean at least seven in a half months of no booze something she was not looking forward to.

"Also as a single mother it will be quite stressful looking after the baby on your own, you could get Natsu or Gildarts to help you but they'd likely be more of a hindrance than a help." Makarov says.

Cana nods knowing how right he is.

"That is if Natsu would even help." Cana says.

"Why wouldn't he help?" Makarov asks.

"He's to much of a free spirit." Cana says.

"Don't underestimate that boy he's full of surprises." Makarov says.

Cana snorts dismissively but doesn't question the man.

"You don't need to make a decision now, think on it for a few weeks before making a decision." Porlyusica says.

Cana nods before standing up to leave along with Makarov.

(Scene Break)

It is a typical day in the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, there's a brawl going on, members are drinking and having fun. Cana and Makarov both enter which draws everyone's attention, making members wonder why the two were together. As Cana enters her eyes land on Natsu who is drinking with his team, and Gildarts who is drinking at the bar.

"CANA!" Gildarts exclaims.

Gildarts goes to hug his daughter only for Cana to duck out of the way.

"Leave me alone." Cana says.

"Cana." Gildarts weeps.

Cana goes over to the bar and orders some water, shocking Kinana, Mirajane and Lisanna who are working at the bar, Makarov however is slightly worried since it's unusual for Cana to be seen ordering anything but booze. Kinana goes to get the water, while Mirajane and Lisanna crowd around Cana.

"So who's the new man?" Lisanna asks.

Cana looks at the youngest strauss sibling in shock.

"That is why you're not having alcohol right? To impress some guy." Mirajane says.

Gildarts who had overheard Mirajane and Lisanna suddenly becomes defensive of his daughter.

"WHAT WHO IS IT? WHO HAS CAPTURED MY DAUGHTERS HEART?" Gildarts asks.

Unfortunately the whole Guild had heard Gildarts, prompting them to gossip about which poor sap would be soon facing Gildarts' wrath. Except for Natsu who is sweating bullets, hoping that his night of passion with Cana hasn't made her fall in love with him.

"There is no man." Cana says shutting up the Strauss sisters.

"Then why are you ordering water?" Kinana asks returning with a mug of water.

"Because I want water. Is that a crime?" Cana snaps.

The three woman back up in fear of the Card Mage.

"Okay Cana what's wrong?" Gildarts asks.

"What do you mean?" Cana asks.

"You're acting peculiar, it's not like you to be so snappish." Gildarts says.

Cana looks down in shame.

"Sorry I just have a lot on my mind." Cana says.

"Anything we can do to help?" Mirajane asks.

"No." Cana says.

"Anything you can share?" Lisanna asks.

"Not right now." Cana says.

"Hey Natsu look at this request." Happy suddenly says.

"What is it?" Natsu asks.

"Eliminate Demon Bandits reward one hundred and thirty thousand Jewel." Happy says.

"Whoa really awesome lets do it!" Natsu exclaims.

Gray, Erza, Lucy, Wendy and Carla all agree, the seven of them then leave to go on the request. This makes Cana think about her financial situation, while she isn't low on money she doesn't have the money to care for herself and a baby at the same time, while she could asks for help from Natsu and Gildarts, she wanted them to have as little involvement as possible that included payments. While she hasn't decided yet, she thinks that taking a request and getting away from the Guild for a bit, might help clear her mind.

Standing up Cana goes over to the Request Board and looks over the different requests, finding one that involves finding some missing parents Cana goes over to get the job approved.

"Are you sure about this Cana?" Makarov asks.

"Yes Master." Cana says.

"Why wouldn't she be sure? It's just a simple finding lost parents." Macao says.

Thinking fast Makarov comes up with a convincing lie.

"Well Cana has been feeling unwell so I'm just concerned is all." Makarov states.

Cana is grateful for Makarov's lie.

"In that case why not take someone with you? Just to be safe." Macao states.

"Like who?" Cana asks.

"Why not me?" Comes the voice of Bickslow.

Cana turns to face the Seith Mage.

"What about Freed and Evergreen?" Cana asks.

"Freed doesn't feel up to a mission today, and Evergreen went on a mission with Elfman." Bickslow says.

Cana thinks about it before deciding it couldn't hurt.

(Scene Break)

Cana is cursing her misfortune while also being thankful that Bickslow was with her, they got to the job location and Cana had used her Magic to locate the parents, who had been kidnapped by a low tier Dark Guild, because the parents had Healing Magic and the Dark Guild needed some members healed. Cana and Bickslow had rushed in to rescue the parents who were being held captive in a mountain, they successfully beat the Dark Guild only for their Master to set of some Explosive Lacrimas, in an attempt to bury the Fairy Tail members and parents under a pile of rubble. Thankfully Bickslow had saved everyone by using his Magic to destroy the falling rubble, of course Cana had gotten injured slightly. This led to one of the parents healing Cana, who had then congratulated Cana on her child shocking Bickslow.

Now on the train ride back Bickslow and Cana are sitting in an uncomfortable silence, until Bickslow can't take it anymore.

"So Cana who's the proud papa to be?" Bickslow asks.

Cana ignores him.

"Is it someone at the guild?" Bickslow asks.

Cana once again ignores him.

"Is it Gray?" Bickslow asks.

"No." Cana says.

"Laxus?" Bickslow asks.

"No." Cana says.

"So who is it then?" Bickslow asks.

Cana doesn't answer immediately but then decides why not.

"The father is Natsu." Cana says.

The face Bickslow makes makes Cana laugh.

"Man Natsu's gonna be a daddy, I didn't even know he knew about Sex." Bickslow says.

"I'm not sure whether or not to keep it, so don't be calling him daddy yet." Cana says.

"Why not?" Bickslow asks.

"I can hardly look after myself, how am I going to look after a baby? Cana asks.

"Well Natsu will help and so will Gildarts, once he finishes pummeling Natsu for knocking you up. Plus everyone else at the Guild" Bickslow says.

"I couldn't do that to you guys, asking you to help me with my baby because I'm unable to do it myself." Cana says.

"You won't have to ask, you should know how things are at the Guild they'd help even if you don't ask." Bickslow says.

Cana can't help but agree with Bickslow, the two then settle into a comfortable silence with Bickslow agreeing to keep Cana's pregnancy a secret.

(Scene Break)

" _Mama, mama wake up."_ _A young girls voice says making Cana wake up._

 _Cana looks at the girl and sees a young four year old, with long pink hair._

" _Mora Dragneel what have I told you about waking me up." Cana says._

" _Sorry mama." Mora says._

 _Sighing Cana rolls over to her husband Natsu._

" _Natsu wake up." Cana says shaking him._

 _Natsu wakes up with a groan, until he sees his wife Cana then his face erupts in a big grin._

" _Morning." Natsu says._

" _Morning." Cana says._

 _The two then kiss getting a shriek of disgust from Mora._

Cana bolts awake in shock sweat glistening her face, it has been a few days since she has returned from her job with Bickslow. Since then her mind has been in turmoil, a part of her wants to keep the child as it would be wrong to get rid of her child simply because she doesn't want it. But another part reminds her that she can hardly look after herself how could she take care of a baby. So far neither part was truly winning.

Cana's thoughts turn to the dream she just had, it has left her really confused as the dream was of her and Natsu being married which was ridiculous, as she didn't feel that way about Natsu. Then there was her daughter Mora who was a perfect mixture of her and Natsu, she seemed so happy as though she had been raised well. Was this dream a sign that she should keep the baby? Cana didn't know but as she leaves for the Guild that day the answer would come.

(Scene Break)

Cana is walking to the Guild Hall through Magnolia, as she is walking for the first time she notices mothers with their children, smiling happily as they play. Her mind then plays an image of her playing with Mora just like the mothers are doing with their own children. Cana then makes a decision and decides to keep the baby.

Entering the Guild Hall Cana sees most of the members are present including her father and Natsu.

"CANA!" Gildarts exclaims.

"Stop it old man I have an announcement to make." Cana says.

Everyone present looks to Cana curious about what she will say.

"My announcement is I am pregnant." Cana says.

It takes a few moments for the Guild to process what Cana said, before pandemonium breaks out. The female members all squeal in delight save for Erza, most the male members become wide eyed gaping fish, Gildarts loudly demands to know who violated his 'baby girl', and Natsu is currently having a panic attack knowing the likelihood of him being the father is high.

"Who's the father?" Mirajane demands to know shaking Cana.

Cana looks over to Natsu who is silently pleading with her not to mention him. Mentally apologising to Natsu, Cana points towards him. Most of the guild Gray especially are unable to comprehend that Natsu is the father, Gildarts is so stunned by this revelation that he even loses some of his anger.

"Hahaha that's funny Cana you almost had us there." Gray says laughing.

"I'm not joking Gray." Cana says.

Gray realising that Cana is telling the truth becomes shocked.

"ASH BREATH GOT LAID BEFORE ME!" Gray exclaims.

"Salamander actually knows what sex is." Gajeel says.

Natsu becomes angered by this.

"Of course I do. What kind of idiot do you take me for?" Natsu asks.

"Considering that you slept with and knocked up the daughter of Gildarts, a very big idiot." Wakaba says.

Natsu suddenly pales as the towering form of Gildarts appears behind him with a very blank face.

"We need to have a little chat Natsu." Gildarts says grabbing ahold of Natsu and dragging him away.

Before exiting Gildarts looks towards Cana.

"You come to Cana." Gildarts says.

Deciding not to disobey her father Cana follows after him.

(Scene Break)

No one at the Guild knows what happened between Gildarts, Natsu and Cana but what they do know is that Cana stopped taking missions during her pregnancy, while Natsu took a lot of solo jobs so that he and Cana have enough money for the baby. When Makarov decided to make Gildarts the fifth Guild Master, instead of running of Gildarts chose to stay so he can look over Cana and Natsu thus he became Fairy Tails fifth Master. Once Cana reaches 23 weeks, Natsu begins doing something that shocks most of the male members and makes the female members Erza included, gush over how adorable Natsu is. Natsu begins talking to the baby while it is in Cana's womb, this makes Cana's heart swell as she was afraid Natsu wouldn't want anything to do with the baby, seeing it as a chain keeping him restrained, but instead he is taking a very active role in ensuring they are ready for the baby, he's even borrowed books from Levy about raising children. This seals the deal for Cana as she knows how much Natsu hates reading, so the fact he willingly read books so he can be prepared for the arrival of their child made Cana officially take Natsu as her boyfriend.

(Scene Break)

Cana is in the Guild's infirmary a small bundle in her arms, Natsu sitting in a chair by the bed with the biggest grin ever etched on his face.

"So what do we call her?" Natsu asks.

Cana thinks for a moment before deciding on the perfect name.

"Mora Dragneel." Cana says.

The baby smiles at the name.


End file.
